dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sora
So the rumors on the Perfect Guide information of Haseo = Sora = true? O_o --24.7.174.138 19:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes. It's not stated directly, but the name of Sora's player in the timeline matches the name of Haseo's player, and the description of Haseo's R:1 character matches Sora. --Shinsou Wotan 23:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Under "Games", is that huge paragraph really needed? You could sum up the last one by writing "Sora was one of the characters that helped to defeat Corbenik in Quarantine." or something... Smoky.Illusion 03:21, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :It could be, but I don't see any reason to sum it up. An extra paragraph seems pretty harmless to me, and it's not like we're pressed for space or anything. --Rockmanxv3 07:39, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Sora knows Wiseman? Where's the confirmation on that? Kulaguy 15:58, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Wasn't it said in one of the infobooks? I've heard it from several people CRtwenty 20:50, 30 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure. I don't have any of the infobooks so you'll have to look it up yourself. Kulaguy 18:33, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Their both the same age.-Cojin17 :For someone who likes correcting grammar, you sure can't use it correctly. Kulaguy 00:47, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :That proves nothing. --CRtwenty 16:22, 14 December 2006 (UTC) The hell? MAJOR SPOILERS He lost his memory? Unison disagrees with you. Post the page for proof. Kulaguy 02:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Don't have it yet, but the sheer volume of Japanese people suddenly echoing this straight from the book (including tons of people who think it's stupid and are complaining about it just like this) confirms it's in there. It's entirely possible the Sora in Unison was the AI. Or he took the longest to recover of all the coma victims. Or it's simply a fun bonus episode. Or it just conflicts slightly with the canon and you're supposed to overlook that, like how Silabus was already Canard's guildmaster in 2016 in Alcor... - Kuukai2 02:49, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::Right... then post your sources. Kulaguy 02:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *A wiki with one (us-level skeptical: he still has Elk=Endrance as only a theory) user. *Japanese Wikipedia, which has been reverting this up till the day the book came out, and has since had many edits retaining it by the main guy who was removing it before... *All over the bbs. - Kuukai2 03:11, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Speaking of Elkdrance, was that finally confirmed, or? -Biccy 03:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::::99% sure it's confirmed in there. It's not all over the place like the Haseo thing, since the duh-obvious Elk=Endrance thing didn't make as big of a splash, but Wikipedia added it and there's discussion about it on the BBS. Generally I wait for the one-man wiki and translate from there, since he pretty much transcribes the books verbatim, but he hasn't gotten to it yet... - Kuukai2 03:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Damn... if this is true, it's a pretty stupid thing to do imo. I mean come on, "LOL Amnesia" is just a really, really lame plot point. --CRtwenty 02:06, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Meh. Most plot devices are fairly lame. Though it's understandable why he'd have memory loss. Anything that can induce a coma like that can cause brain damage, and thus, memory loss.172.131.225.67 18:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Does he wake up? Does Sora ever wake up? I know we see his memory, but do we know if he actually comes to again? :... Watch Unison. Kulaguy 03:16, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :Or the end of the games... - Kuukai2 There's no mention of Sora in ZERO should this be added? :Sure - Kuukai2 AI Sora It's confirmed by an e-mail from Helba that the Sora that teams up with Kite after the "end" of .hack//Quarantine is not the original Player Character. Skeith picture That picture isn't really official, since he doesn't look anything like that when he's under Skeith's control. I could scan in a pic of Vagrant AI Sora if we need one... - Kuukai2 21:25, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Not official? That's from CyberConnect2's website and can be found within the game. That's about as official as a picture can get. Kulaguy 22:53, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Er, I meant cannonical, as in the scene depicted in that picture could never happen. Where is it within the game? - Kuukai2 00:19, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::Problem solved. Kulaguy 00:23, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Sora and Skeith In the games does anyone think that Skeith's power actually comes from Sora? He was imprisoned in his wand and I think he's like the only phase that has a weapon.-Cojin17 :First off, use ~~~~ to sign your comments. Second, Sora was trapped in the staff. It was nothing more than a prison to him. Third, Tarvos had a weapon. Kulaguy 03:47, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Epitaph User Would he count as the first Epitaph user?--Kite X 23:57, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :In a convoluted sense. I got the impression that Skeith was using him though.--SicInfit 00:04, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, Jun specifically mentions him as such. --CRtwenty 00:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Whoa...thanks for that.He refered to Piros that's interesting. Judging from that E-Mail it doesn't sound like he's an AI Plus he has to be the real Sora because he has memories unlike Subaru or Tsukasa.--Kite X 18:45, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Y'know, that could all have just have been in one single comment. And anyway, it's still possible that's an AI of Sora. His mind was trapped in the game when he was Data Drained, so he could have been aware if only slightly about everything that happened in the game. And while that was happening, there could be all these little fragments of his mind floating around that eventually came to Net Slum where Helba compiled them into a PC.--SicInfit 19:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Sora is an AI, Helba specifically tells you he is in her E-mail. And that Heavy Axeman comment is towards Subaru, not Piros I think. --CRtwenty 21:14, 6 February 2007 (UTC) He said stupid heavy axeman which is Piros.--Kite X 00:50, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Stupid can apply to anyone. ._. Subaru is the one he definitely knows of, while Piros doesn't meet him in any sort of game scene or anime besides GIFT.--SicInfit 01:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) E-Mails In one of his e-mails it seems he knows about the bracelet and thinks Kite is a bad player.--Kite X 08:53, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Sora also asks to be friends, and is jealous because of it. Your point?--SicInfit 16:23, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Well I couldn't translate most of it,but how does he know about the bracelet?--Kite X 16:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :He's an AI, like Mia he can probably see it around Kite's wrist. Furthermore as a member of Kite's party he can see it when it's in use just like everybody else. --CRtwenty 17:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) E-mail Translation (With Kite's responses) Subject:Friends Boing! Your character is interesting! Let's be friends! :Subject: RE: Huh? :>What do you like about me? You know! The Bracelet! That's the proof of a baaaaddd player! I'm so jealous! :Subject: RE: You knew? :>I forgot to explain it… Don't play with me! Of course I knew! I'm not like that stupid Heavy Axeman. Anyway, tell me who you got that Bracelet from! :Subject: RE: Aura :>I got it from a girl named Aura. Man, you've got no survival skills! Are you just honest, or are you just an idiot? :Subject: RE: Idiot :>Yeah, I might be. People say that I miss the point a lot. :-) I guess it's fine. Better to be an interesting idiot than a boring honest guy. Hey, will you give me that Bracelet? :Subject: RE: Sorry… :>I can’t give this to someone else. I’m just kidding. After that old lady Morganna punished me, I don't want to do those things anymore! But I'm a bit interested in how you're going to use that Bracelet. Gift In Gift his attack was named "Sora Kick".--Kite X 20:47, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Why do you insist on pointing out the obvious? --CRtwenty 20:59, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I thought we should put it under trivia.--Kite X 21:00, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :You thought wrong. Kulaguy 21:02, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Cleanup? It looks like a good article to me. What's the deal?--OtakuD50 22:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. EmiHinata 22:29, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think it was there because the Zero section is still incomplete. But since it's unlikely we'll ever get Zero here anyway I guess we should remove it. --CRtwenty 22:38, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Image "Skeith emerges from Sora" The image here looks too much like "Wryneck" one of the Gods of the World. Where did we get "Skeith emerges from Sora in Liminality" from? This is never referenced in the series, it's more like a random image that is need in the world. I can only imagine it is Wryneck - just compare the two! http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_of_The_World Image:Soralim.jpg Image:Spirits.jpg Image:AI Sora.jpg #Wryneck has a rounded, insectoid body, not a cloak. That clearly isn't Wryneck. It would be nice to have an explicit statement, but if that isn't Sora, it's just Skeith with clothes... #The cross of Wryneck is longer than the one in the shadow. #The "head" of the silhouette has rags, while Wryneck has a sharp end to the back of his head. #In the English version of Liminality, the silhouette's cross was edited into a Q shape exactly like Skeith's staff was edited in the English version. Cameo You know this has been bothering me for a while but what do we consider Sora's cameo in .hack//Legend of Twilight? That's two media contradictory to G.U. Did we consider him the AI or do we ignore it entirely? Outlaw630 13:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC)